The Spirit of Freljord
by MrChewyFruit
Summary: As Udyr continues his training for conflicts to come, he finds that nature's shift in balance is astonishing. The unrest of the Freljord sparks new life that was not meant to be. (Will be revised if continued)


This is a pilot of a story I may or may not continue. As I work on my other two stories this one will be worked on as well.

Reasons for writing: I have recently taken a huge interest in Udyr in league and quite honestly it led to the birth of this story. I wanted to build the story around the past of the Freljord and build into something unique. It may not be the best idea nor description, for a pilot, but I like it all the same. I just wish I could write it better.

If you want me to continue please PM me or review to do so. Thanks!

* * *

><p>We Spirit Walkers are born once every 52 years, from generation to generation they teach each other of their power and how to utilize it fully. Forged with spirits of power they keep balance within their nature...<p>

I however was not born this way.

2 subjects were chosen to fly under the wings of the walker himself. 2 who were born earlier. 2 who were chosen separately.

The first born with the turtle, able to defend himself with the spirit against the nomads of the blizzard, born with the strength of 20 men.

When Udyr, the Spirit Walker learned of this, he found the young boy and took him under his wings.

The warrior was born early, much too early.

For only 5 years after Udyr was made the spirit walker, this candidate was found.

Though Udyr doubted the cycle at first, the child proved to be of power. His strength was unlike any other, matched and outclassed only by the spirit walker. For one year Udyr trained this child to the age of 11. Then he found something he never thought possible beyond the already unbalanced order, another child with power.

Only 11 years old, the child possessed that of the phoenix. Found laying cold in the winter's snow, the child was kept alive and preserved by the spirit of the phoenix. His body glowed with great flame and Udyr's eyes grew with shock.

How could the spirits pick these children so quickly? Why would they? After the long line of walkers, why now was this changing?

He sought out the guidance of the monks and shamen that once provided guidance. It was all to no avail.

Sitting with his legs crossed, the spirit walker sat in distinct silence as his questions piled high. Yet he knew better than to question the order all day long. He examined the cold around him and took a great breath before roaring in the tongue of the bear, screeching in the fire of the pheonix, warming his mind with the blood of the tiger, and expanding his mind with the wisdom of the turtle.

"I will train you both! If the spirits find you worthy, you will take over my role when I pass away! For now show me your strength!" He yelled before getting into his turtle stance.

I remember it as clearly as day when the snow piled high and the blood sprayed as the mist of rain.

"Anako! Show your form!" He yelled as wings of fire clashed, merged with the spirit, but the younger's imperfect form cost him the flight. I still remember being knocked down onto my back and groaning in pain, wondering where I came from.

"You will never be the spirit walker with such weakness, Anako." He said as he pulled my arm.

When I dusted my leggings off it always ended the same way.

Jakiro and Udyr would smash fists and thrust heavily with power of the ancients. When Jakiro would attack, Udyr would block. When Udyr would attack, Jakiro's defense would be broken. Yet he valued Jakiro more, for he learned much faster than I. He adapted to combat so much faster.

Jakiro would slide on his side from the impact and roll while in motion and rise to his feet, his ability to take a hit was impressive. He would charge Udyr over and over. He was determined to break his mentor's defense...

I was the weaker vessel...

Udyr, the Spirit Walker

Jakiro, the Spirit Armor

and Anako...Just Anako...

It made me wonder who I was in the life before, why I was spared, and how it was that I would ever be a spirit walker. I only held the fire of the Pheonix. What was so special about being able to destroy with flames if you could be extinguished with the force of a heel.

In my eyes only one thing keeps Udyr from banishing me. My interactions with Penaih.

He held me by the shoulders as he talked with the spirit of flames. She spoke softly with elegance and grace. Warmth would fill my heart as she spoke, my mind free of the winter's raging blizzard. Her agreement to help Udyr with me.

As it turns out, Udyr contains the original spirits within his body, but our variations are different souls. They serve similar purposes but their way is not Udyr's way. For they know their brothers in spirit, but they teach what they know differently...

I don't know why she chose me or why I am here today, but a great cold unlike anything before is coming. It comes with the ability to consume and freeze so harshly that the touch could cause a man to snap in half upon force.

I am Anako, but I am also more. According to Penaih I am so much more.

I am Anako, the Spirit of Freljord.


End file.
